Consèquences non voulues
by angemort01
Summary: Un petit OS Ryopi . . .je ne peu pas vraiment faire de résumé de risque de spoiler . . tout ce que je dirais c'est qu'il a des morts  /


_Bonsoir ^^_

_voici un nouvel petit OS sur le couple Ryopi . . par contre je préviens tout de suite . . c'est un death-os enfin disons qu'il y a des morts =/_

_enfin quand même bonne lecture =)_

_n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis merchi ^^_

_**Conséquence non voulue – One Shot (Ryopi)**_

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que mon homme et moi n'avons aucune minute pour nous. Enfin le problème premier est que je me trouve dans deux groupes, mais ces compléter avec sa « carrière solo ». Ah, j'ai peut être oublié de dire qu'il s'agit de Yamashita Tomohisa alias Yamapi. Bon le deuxième problème, qui est en réalité mon vrai gros problème, c'est qu'il est trop occupé ! Oui, il est surchargé de boulot, enfin c'est qu'il le veut bien aussi . . . QUOI ? Je suis méchant ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire et c'est vrai ! Un problème et on fait appel à lui ! Oui, d'accord c'est notre leader . . . mais c'est MON petit ami ! Et on ne monopolise pas MON petit ami ! Je ne supporte plus cette situation (_waouh il tient une semaine le petit xD pas résistant hein ?_), c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de demander de l'aide aux autres membres des NEWS.

Lorsque j'arrive à la salle, je constate que les affaires de Pi sont là, mais que lui ne l'est pas . . . cherché l'erreur hein ? Je soupire d'abord mais d'un autre côté cela m'arrange énormément. Je pose mes affaires et je m'installe sur le canapé à côté du duo Tegomass.

Tego : Ryo ! Ça ne va pas ?

Ryo : En fait, j'ai besoin de votre aide . . .

Les quatre membres du groupe arrêtèrent toutes activités pour me fixer longuement . . .

Ryo : Oui . . . bon c'est à propos de . . .

Tego : Pi ?

Ryo : ouais . . . .

Kei : Ah ? Il est malade ?

Shige : *frappe Kei* Mais NON Baka !

Ryo : Oui, bon, on peut être sérieux ?

Masu : Ecoute t'es jaloux, possessif et euh voilà tout ce qu'on peut en conclure . . .*baffe de Ryo pour Masu MAIS évité grâce à Tego*

Tout d'un coup je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de leur demandé de l'aide. Pour le moment j'ai eu le droit à des idioties et à une petite remarque déplaisante de Masu . . .

Tego : Oui mais donc si on ne tient pas compte que effectivement tu es ce que Masu a dit, tu as l'impression que NOTRE cher leader SURCHARGE de boulot s'enfiche de toi ?

« _Oulah j'avais oublié que Tego admirait mon homme . . . . Mauvais . . . c'est mauvais pour moi . ._ . »

Ryo : Hum . . . Je . . . Comment dire . . . *cherche de l'aide en vain parmi les autres personnes présentes qui bizarrement fixe la porte*

Un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre et moi je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir qu'il s'agissait de . . . de Tomohisa . . .

Je pouvais, sans le regarder, sentir son regard noir braqué sur moi, j'en eu même des frissons . . . Bien sur personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot . . .

Yamapi : Je vois que vous êtes très occupé ici, je vais essayer de ne pas vous déranger et surtout ne vous gêner pas pour moi, continué donc votre charmante conversation !

C'est plutôt rapidement et à l'étonnement « presque » général, et en fait ça m'étonne surtout moi, que Tegoshi se rua vers le leader du groupe s'agrippant à son bras comme si sa vie était en danger (oui, oui, SON leader était peut être fâché contre lui xD et à cause de Ryo en plus, le pauvre), à la vue de cette scène je ne pus me résoudre à bouger, j'étais quand même paralysé par la peur, oui, un Yamapi en colère ça fait peur . . . . Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire . . . enfin il semblerait donc judicieux je pense, de laisser le petit « ange » du groupe calmer le fauve. . .

Tego : On a rien dit de mal PROMIS ! *s'agrippant plus fort*

Yamapi : Tegoshi . . . j'ai entendu tu sais . . . et quand je dis vous je sais très bien qui à commençait cette conversation . . .

Masuda décida de se lever et de rejoindre son Teshi et en même temps, de lui faire part de son opinion personnel, du moins c'est ce que je suppose, et j'en suis certains en fait . . .

Masu : Bon je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète hein, il est jaloux et possessif . . . *coupé*

Yamapi : Je sais merci. . .

Nos trois jeunes hommes continuèrent leur discussion, alors que moi qui aurais du, non, qui devais réagir, ne faisais rien, non, non, je restais assis, plongé dans mes pensées . . . je pouvais entendre les petits bruits en provenance de la porte, ce qui me permettais de savoir qu'ils étaient encore là, et que surtout lui, l'était . . .

Soudain, je ne sais pourquoi, tous les membres du groupe sortirent, tous ? Non, bien sur, lorsque je suivis les autres du regard, mon regard se stoppa net sur sa silhouette. Il les avait fait sortir . . . pour me parler . . . pour m'engueuler . . . pour me frapper ? . . . ou pour . . . autre chose ?

Il s'approcha de moi, le regard noir, haineux . . . ? . . . cependant je crus y voir un instant de la peine . . . pourquoi ? (roh Baka Ryo hein ! .)

Yamapi : Alors je m'enfiche de toi c'est ça ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre, c'est vrai que je l'ai insinué avant en parlant avec les autres . . . mais pourtant j'ai le sentiment que si je certifie que je pense cela, quelque chose va se briser. . .

Yamapi : Tu ne réponds pas . . . en même temps je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin . . . tu penses ça de moi donc . . . vraiment ?

Il faut que je dise que non je ne pense pas ça de lui, non je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne sais pourquoi mon corps ne veut pas me répondre, je ne sais pourquoi les mots ne viennent pas à ma bouche . . . et pourtant il le faudrait . . .

Yamapi : Très bien . . . j'ai compris . . . y'a rien à dire ni à ajouter . . .

Là, il commence à partir, il marche relativement lentement, surement espère-t-il que je le rattrape, seulement rien y fait, mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Je le regarde ouvrir la porte, comme si cette dernière pesait des tonnes, je le regarde franchir le pas de la porte, je vois cette même porte se refermer, il n'est plus là, il a disparut, non il est partie, et étrangement j'ai le sentiment que je ne le reverrais plus jamais sourire . . . pourquoi ? Je me fais des idées, après une journée de boulot toute cette histoire sera oublié . . . n'est-ce pas ? (hum je ne crois pas non xD)

_Quelques heureus plus tard, à 13h_

Nous avions finis depuis une heure notre travail du matin, et une fois le travail fini, nous avions décidé de manger ensemble à la cafétéria, seulement, Tomohisa n'était pas venu avec nous. Pourquoi je m'étonne, après ce qui s'était passé dans la loge . . . il était normal qu'il me fasse la tête non ?

Tego : Dit tu ne crois pas que tu devrais allez t'excuser ?

Ryo : Mais non, ça va déjà s'arranger . . .

Masu : Mouais, enfin il avait l'air vraiment . . .

Kei : . . . .Mal . . .

Shige : Hm . . .

Ryo : Roh vous m'énervez ! Il n'est pas en sucre ! Je vais fumer !

_Au même moment sur le toit de la Johnny's . . ._

Un jeune homme de 25ans, une bouteille de vodka à la main, pratiquement vide. Ce jeune homme commença à marcher vers le bord du toit, seulement il était déjà presque complètement bourré, il marchait en zigzaguant . . . il se mit sur le rebord, il prit encore une gorgé, comme si boire permettait d'oublié . . . oui, il avait était blessé, la personne qu'il aimait penser qu'il n'en avait rien à faire . . . d'elle. Et pourtant, chaque seconde qu'il passait sans lui était insupportable, chaque seconde qu'il passait à travailler, il pensait à lui. Et pensait à lui, lui permettait de tenir et de continuer de travailler . . . seulement tout venait de s'effondrer . . . il l'aimait et lui pensait que non . . . il prit une autre gorgé, en voulant prendre cette dernière, il se pencha un peu trop . . . il glissa . . .

_Même instant en bas du bâtiment _

J'avais vraiment besoin de fumer . . . cependant je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas vouloir. Lorsque je sortis du bâtiment, lorsque je franchis cette porte . . . un corps s'abattue devant moi, tombé du ciel, cet être était désormais étendu au sol dans une marrée de sang . . . Je m'approchai de lui, et là mon cœur s'arrêta, les ténèbres m'accueillirent, je m'écroulais au sol. Là, au sol, se trouvait . . . Yamashita Tomohisa . . .

Personne ne sut pourquoi Yamashita Tomohisa était allé sur le toit avec une bouteille d'alcool. Des rumeurs circulèrent, mais personnes ne suent la vérité.

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprit que Ryo Nishikido s'était donné la mort dans son salon, il s'était coupé les veines, après s'être installé sur son sofa et les policiers affirment que lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé, il pleurait et souriait en regardant une photo de lui et de Yamashita.

END


End file.
